


Falling Far From the Tree

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Series: Sunshine and Speedy [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo is scared, Artemis is overprotective, Athena and Ares aren't nice either, BAMF Artemis, Baby Lucas and Catelin, Chris says no, Demigod Apollo, Hera (Percy Jackson) Bashing, Hera is Not Nice, Hermes is a Good Parent, Hermes is overprotective, How Do I Tag, M/M, Okay Zeus isn't too much of an asshole, Olympian Council, Post Mpreg, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: Lucas and Catelin are six months old. The Olympian Council is deciding whether they should live or die, and Apollo's fate shall be decided.





	Falling Far From the Tree

Hermes held Apollo's hand, each of them carrying a baby.

Apollo was tense as they stepped out of the elevator, cradling Lucas against his chest.

Hermes led him to the Palace. The Messenger god was on edge, his winged shoes fluttering nervously.

"Calm down, love." Apollo murmured.

Behind them, Chris Rodriguez was also nervous, his hands in fists and his eyes cold and steely.

Hermes pushed the doors open and the small family stood before the Olympian Council, missing only Hermes and Apollo themselves.

Hermes pressed a kiss to Apollo's cheek and gave Catelin to Chris, ruffling his son's hair. Chris stepped closer to Apollo and fixed Zeus with a piercing glare.

Hermes took his seat on the Council and Zeus cleared his throat, avoiding the son of Hermes.

"Can we please get to the point?" Apollo demanded, shifting his weight and rubbing Lucas' back.

Zeus sighed and nodded. "If we must. All in favor of...ending...Apollo and his son and daughter?" he asked.

Hera put her hand up quickly, as did Athena and Ares.

"Neutral?" Zeus offered. He put his hand up, as did Demeter and Hephaestus.

"All in favor of restoring Apollo's god status and allowing him to keep his children, returning to Olympus?" That made Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon and Aphrodite's hands all shoot into the air.

Chris pressed a kiss to Catelin's hair and Zeus sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Very well."

He closed his eyes and Apollo gave Lucas to Chris quickly, the teen hiding his baby brother and sister's faces in his chest, closing his own eyes tightly.

Apollo began to glow and when Chris opened his eyes again, the sun god he had first met many years ago was standing in front of him.

Apollo stretched his limbs with a content sigh, his eyes sparkling in delight. "Much better." He decided.

Chris gingerly gave the twins back to the Sun God, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself not to cry.

Apollo saw the devastation on the demigod's face and pulled Chris into a hug.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I've got a plan." Apollo whispered. "I would like to volunteer to take Dionysus' place at Camp Half-Blood to assist Chiron with raising and training the demigods. I would like to raise the twins there and watch my own children grow up."

Zeus' eyes widened and Artemis and Hermes looked proud.

"Dionysus has suffered there long enough." Apollo added.

Chris was stunned for a few seconds before he lit up and clung to Apollo, giving Zeus his best puppy eyes.

The king hesitated for a few minutes before caving in and sighing again. "Very well. Apollo shall take the place of Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood as Camp Director." A clap of thunder followed the king's words.

Apollo grinned at Chris. "I told you I wouldn't leave you that easily. This apple fell far from the tree." He said the last part only so that Chris could hear it.

Chris smiled happily. 


End file.
